Bidadari
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: Saat dia berjalan, tiba-tiba ada angin yang menyapukan rambutnya. Astaga, dia itu terlihat seperti model yang sedang berjalan di atas catwalk. / Inspired: Goddes by LuthCi-nee / Fluff / Birthday fic fo Laura Pyordova-nee


**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But all of Naruto characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bidadari **presented by **Kanami Gakura**

**Birthday fict **for **Laura Pyordova**-nee

* * *

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke… sekali lagi saja, ya?" Tanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto kepadaku entah sudah keberapakalinya. Namun aku tak menanggapi. Membiarkannya bertanya pada udara kosong.

"Hei Sasuke, jawab pertanyaanku!" Aku terus berusaha menghindarinya dengan berjalan lebih cepat. Huh! Apanya yang bertanya. Bahkan sedari tadi ia memohon padaku.

"Untuk apa aku menjadi Penanggung Jawab acara itu kak? Aku tak berkepentingan sama sekali, kau tahu," Sejujurnya, itu hanyalah bualan olehku saja.

"Tentu saja kau berkepentingan! Kau itu kan Penanggung Jawab Pekan Seni Kampus tahun lalu! Bagaimana sih?" Ya, aku tahu. Bagaimanapun aku ingin mengutuk siapa yang meresmikan aturan itu; bahwa PJ Pekan Seni Kampus tahun lalu diwajibkan menjadi PJ di Pekan Seni Kampus tahun ini. Tapi percuma saja aku mengomel dalam hati seperti ini, _toh_ peraturan itu tak akan diubah.

Kakak tingkatku itu masih mengikuti di belakang. Bertanya dengan pertanyaan itu-itu saja. Sengaja aku berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kantin. Berusaha menghindarinya dengan berada di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Tapi ternyata aku salah, bahkan saat aku mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk dia masih tetap mengikutiku. Ah, kakak tingkatku yang satu ini memang menyebalkan.

"Kak Naruto!"

Ada bintang keberuntungan ya? Sepertinya ini kesempatanku untuk kabur. Tapi suara itu tidak asing. Kusapu pandanganku ke asal suara renyah itu. Tunggu, di tengah kerumunan orang itu ada… rambut merah muda? Rambut merah muda itu kan…

"Hai Sakura~"

Oh tidak. Bidadari itu kini berjalan ke arahku—tepatnya ke kak Naruto sih. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau waktu memang berjalan begitu lambat. Saat dia berjalan, tiba-tiba ada angin yang menyapukan rambutnya. Astaga, dia itu terlihat seperti model yang sedang berjalan di atas _catwalk_. Dan akhirnya dia sampai di hadapanku. Ya ampun, wajah manisnya masih sama, dan degupan jantungku yang berpacu lebih cepat juga masih sama.

"Halo Sasuke," Sapanya padaku dengan senyuman indah itu. Hanya kubalas gumaman singkat. Hei, aku ini sedang terpeso—maksudku tertarik. Sama saja ya? Ah, lupakan.

Dia lalu menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan kak Naruto. Dan sekarang dia tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakak tingkat itu. Entahlah, aku tak menyimak. Saat ini aku hanya sedang berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungku yang berdegup lebih cepat juga wajahku yang sepertinya terlihat memerah (entah karena apa). Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan kak Naruto, kira-kira hanya lima menit (tapi menurutku itu lebih dari lima menit). Dia berjalan menjauh setelah berpamitan denganku—aku malas mengakuinya, tapi dia juga berpamitan ke kak Naruto.

"Tuh, Sasuke. Sakura saja ikut, masa kau tidak sih? Ayolah, mau ya?" Mataku terpaku oleh bidadari yang sedang berjalan itu. Kembali, waktu berjalan terasa begitu lam—

"Sasuke. Ayolah… ini kan aturan. Bantu aku dengan berkata 'ya'. Bagaimana, mau 'kan?" Ck, kakak tingkatku yang satu ini berisik sekali. Apa dia tidak melihat bahwa aku sedang melihat Bidadari? Dan dengan kesal aku hanya bergumam "Hn". Itupun dengan separuh hati. Pandanganku tak teralihkan; masih menatap Bidadari yang sebenarnya sudah agak jauh dariku. Sayangnya aku sedang tak membawa ka—

"APA? Itu artinya 'ya' kan Sasuke?" Ha! Aku sudah bertekad akan menguburnya jika dia berbicara lagi nanti.

"Aa." Kembali ke Bidadari. Ah, Sakura itu memang manis. Apala—

"YEAY!"

Kesalku sudah di ubun-ubun. "Kau itu kena—"

"Terimakasih Sasuke! Lusa kita akan rapat! Nanti akan kuhubungi deh!" Katanya riang seraya berjalan (juga melompat) menjauhiku. Sebenarnya tadi dia bertanya apa? Aku 'kan hanya asal menjawab.

"…Sakura saja ikut… Mau ya?"

Hh… jadi Penanggung Jawab lagi. Tapi jika ada Sakura, tidak masalah sih.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan mataku. Kenapa pandanganku pada Sakura tak teralihkan? Apakah itu yang dimaksud terpesona? Hei, tapi aku 'kan hanya tertarik padanya. Sama saja ya? Ah, lupakan.

**END**

* * *

**V**oice **O**f **A**uthor—**VOA** :

_Inspired_ (or _another version_?) by **Goddes **oleh kak **Luth**. Sudah dapat izin kok :) _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ kak Laura! Jadilah lebih baik dan gapai semua impian kakak ya! Maafkan atas segala kekurangan di fict ini. Sesungguhnya saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna~ #nyanyi :"D

**Review? :)**

Fanfictio**n.n**et

[_Story only_: 587_ Words_]


End file.
